


Love Across Seasons

by Kamikaze_Embers



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_Embers/pseuds/Kamikaze_Embers
Summary: A Seasonal Feathers AU.





	Love Across Seasons

_I fell in love with a human. Yet I am a spirit. I want to become human so I can be with him._

_I will grant your request, but on one condition._  
\--  
_The snow falls heavily. He wears a cloak, and it seems to shield him enough. He wanders the village, searching for the person he fell in love with as a spirit._

__

__

_“What are you doing out here in such a light outfit? Here, let me take you back to my place so you can warm up. Oh, you poor thing!”_

_The spirit-turned-human smiles slowly._

_“I would love that very much, um… “_  
_“Brownie. Call me Brownie.”_  
_“Alright. I am B-52.”_  
\--  
_A few years later, in a summery haze, the two got married. The birds sang high above them, the pale pink flowers releasing a gentle fragrance into the air as the two walked down the aisle, arm in arm._

__

__

_The spirit had never known such happiness._  
\--

As the snow falls outside, a couple leading a simple, married life rest indoors. The warm, beautiful fire they had lit a few minutes before glows a gentle yellow. In their hands are two cups of hot chocolate, tiny white marshmallows floating within. Glancing out the window, they watch the blizzard cover the village in white. Icicles quickly form from the edge of the roof, shining in the fading sun.

“B-52… It was snowing the day we met, remember?” One speaks at long last. He has deep brown hair that is almost the color of the drink he’s currently holding. His eyes are a bright blue color, like the summer sky. He curls up further, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. His eyes flutter shut for a while, a tiny smile on his face.

“Of course I remember, Brownie.” The other replies quietly, staring out the window. His hair is almost the color of snow, a blonde tint barely visible. His eyes are the icy blue of a frozen lake. He runs his fingers through his partner’s hair. The other chuckles lightly and presses his face in the other's shoulder. He sighs softly, shivering slightly.

The winter is long and cold, but they have each other to keep themselves warm.

B-52 stands outside, greeting the gentle spring with a quiet little song, singing with the birds that soar across the endless blue sky. The usually cold blue eyes gaze up at the sky, full of such happiness. His partner looks up from his own work and smiles.

“You have such a lovely voice,” Brownie whispers in awe. The blond freezes, then smiles warmly, striding over to him.

“Brownie, if someday I no longer have this voice you call beautiful, would you love me the same?” His voice is steady, but there's a tinge of sorrow behind his words.

“Of course. I'll love you then as much as I do now. Come here and sit a while. You've been working hard for a long time now.” He pats the space next to him and B-52 sits down. The two stay there in silence, watching the sun set slowly.

That spring is warm and gentle. The birds return and they both are at peace.

Summer begins with a beautifully bright day. The leaves flutter in the faint breeze. Tending to the garden, B-52 adjusts his hat when Brownie suddenly collapses onto the ground. His hand is over his mouth, the red color spilling over his gloves.

Panicking, he scoops up the shorter male and carries him into the much cooler house. Placing a cold washcloth over the brunet’s forehead, B-52 stands up slowly.

“I'm going to go into the village and get the medicine. I'll be back soon, dear.” He leaves, practically running down the well-worn path. The place is colorful and lively, but he is too focused on his current task.

The cost is too much. Their poor, married life could never afford the much-needed medicine. With a heavy heart, he returns and goes upstairs. 

“This has to work. It has too.”

He removes the metal eyepiece and turns it over a few times. Certainly this had other uses, he muses. Glancing outside, he sighs quietly.

The next day, he returns to the village.  
The metal is sold, but it's still not enough.  
He goes back.

His fingers are cut up from the metal, all bandaged and bloody. Brownie holds the injured hands in his own and smiles faintly.

“Your hands are so beautiful.” He whispers, coughing suddenly. B-52 winces and quickly cleans up the blood that trails from the corner of his mouth.

“If someday I no longer have these hands you called beautiful, would you still love me the same?” He asks fearfully, hands cupped around Brownie’s shaky ones.

“Of course. Here, let me take care of those injuries for you.” He sits up and begins to clean the wounds.

But his hands are already far too cold.

The crickets’ cries signal the end of summer. B-52 is frantic, scavenging for every bit of metal he could possibly sell.

Still not enough. 

That summer is hurried and rushed, a haze that seems to never end. He's running out of time.

The autumn leaves begin to fall. Brownie will not survive the winter, not with him deteriorating like this. 

He bites his lip and carefully removes the last piece of his wings, alone. Tears spill from his eyes.

“If someday I am no longer human like you, would you still love me the same?”

The question he knew he'd have to ask eventually, yet didn't think he'd have to ask so soon, so suddenly. B-52 closes his eyes tightly, fearing the other's response.

“Of course I will. I said I would love you regardless. Your wings may be gone, but you are still the person I fell in love with.” A soft hug.

In the gentle autumn sunset, a beautiful crane takes flight.

_I remember, even now…_

The autumn is lonely, but as Brownie stares up at the sky, he swears he can sometimes see the clouded silhouette of the crane.

He smiles.

_I will love you the same as I did then._


End file.
